Soul & Maka? A Soma? A Saka?
by Elfen-Lied-Lucy-Nyu
Summary: It just happened one day. Without words, without questions… it was love.
1. Chapter 1

**Maka and Soul! Commonly called Soma's, but I prefer calling it a Saka.**

**Time and Location: 3:30am Maka's bedroom. (Maka Pov)**

I awoke to the sensation of Soul's hands on my shoulders. He was shaking me and it wasn't till a few seconds later that I noticed how raw my throat felt. I must have been screaming in my sleep. The expression on Soul's face was filled with irritation.

"Did you really have to scream at the top of your lungs?" The venom was strung thick through his words.

"Soul I'm so sorry. I had an awful dream."

I grabbed the hand that he had left on my shoulder and squeezed it hoping his tone of voice would soften at my touch.

"It's okay, now go to bed." He began to walk off, but stopped as he heard me say.

"Will you stay here with me? Please?"

He turned around without any word, just like the quiet Soul I had always known. Even in the dark I could see the outline of his body walk over to the other side of my bed. His movements were direct and filled with purpose as he picked up the thin comforter and sheets so that he could lie down next to me. He slid closer and closer to me then finally wrapped his arms around me.

"Maka, you better not start screaming again." I could feel him smiling as if to cut the tension. I giggled.

Turning around to face him I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

"I trust only you, Soul."

"I…trust…only…you, Soul."

**Many more chapters to come! **

**And also I'm too cool to own Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I'm guessing you want another chapter. Yes?**

**Then I'll see if I can make the proper arrangements for one… (Turning gears, finishing hard game of chest, pulling out Stella (my Laptop) and finally opening up a Word Document.) **

**Time and Location 9:42 am in Maka's bedroom. (Soul Pov)**

I glanced over at the clock…its 9:42. Hmmm this isn't my alarm clock. Rolling over I go through the actions of yesterday to explain why I'm in what now appears to be Maka's room. Let's see (brushes teeth, goes to bed in my own room, then Maka screaming in her sleep.)

I now remember.

God, she was so soft when I hugged her last night and I know that's not a cool thing to admit, but my meister's one cool chick. I hoped that balances out my last statement.

With the thought of Maka's smooth skin on my mind I turn over to the indent in the mattress that fits her curves perfectly even without her presence. It was never hard to figure out where she was in the morning.

It was always the same place doing the same thing. The scent of syrup and pancake drifted soundlessly into the room proving Soul correct.

It's time to eat. Soul only wished Maka could cook up some tasty souls (non-human of course) instead of pancakes ever now and then.

**I'm known for writing short chapters. Please Forgive me. I do however hardly ever give up on a FanFiction. So I guessing it will even out.**

**Farewell till the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello, it seems you have read both the first and second chapters. I am most proud of you indeed. Feel free to read as long as you like. I will always write more. That is all. **

**Time and Location (is most important): 10:00 Soul and Maka's kitchen. Maka (Pov)**

1…2…3…FLIP! The pancake flew through the brisk air and back into the pan right side up.

"Success," Maka whispered. I knew it wouldn't be long before Soul walked out of my room, so within minutes I created 10 flawless pancakes. Of course only 3 were for me.

Gosh, that Soul of mine could eat. I placed butter and syrup on the wooden table right next to those delicious Maka pancakes of mine and with perfect timing as always Soul walks in.

Wearing only underwear I might add, but after so many Maka chops for it I decided to cut him some slack, especially since I had woken him up in the middle of the night, but then again Maka chops were always fun to do…

As I was deciding to Maka chop or to not Maka chop. He slowly walked to the table sat down and finally looked me in the face. I decided to sit down at the table as well. Something was off about him today. The way he looked at me was different from before. Maybe it was the bags under his eyes? No, but since those bags are my fault I guess it's a no go for my Maka chop. (Sigh)

"Hey, these pancakes are good Maka." He said and continued to eat the other six I made for him. I nodded and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Soul?" Did he know my secret? (That look in his eyes. It almost looks like they're filled with Lo-) Pshhh No way.

"Yeah Maka, What is it." He looked as if he was hiding something too.

"Never mind and finish eating, you're on clean up duty today." I got up and went into my bedroom to get out of my pajamas and fully dressed.

"Don't think you're not helping me with these dishes Maka!" Soul stammered.

"Not in a million years!" I closed the door and locked it.

"I'll also never tell you I love you." I whisper quietly while alone in the silence of my bedroom.

The faucet turns on and I hear the clanking of dishes.

**Chapter 3 is complete. I really don't think this could count as a cliff hanger. Maybe seems to be more of a confession on Maka's part than anything else. Bye for now. Chapter 4 will be ready soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again we meet each other. Did you know I am in your gratitude? It has been your choice to read on and you have chosen to do so. I find this flattering. Continue if you must my little teacups so that I may fill your brains to the brink. **

**Time and location: 12:00 Soul and Maka's house. Soul (Pov)**

"Done!" I yell at Maka through her bedroom door. She had to have been reading, so predictable that girl.

Click, I hear the door unlock and it slowly cracks open. I can see one sparkling emerald eye and a strip of hair from one of her pony tails peek out. Seeing me she opens the door completely, and then walks around the house as if to inspect my work.

"Good, you were always better at cleaning up than me." She says bashfully.

I out of nowhere I have this magnifying feeling of wanting to be closer to her. Being next to her last night is making me feel different. Can one night really affect my view of Maka that easily? I, Soul Eater Evans am inch by inch get closer to Maka. Maka, the meister I think I might…no this is impossible.

"What the heck are you doing?" She looks nervous.

That must be because we are now barely a foot apart. At least she's not alone I'm just as nervous. Her backs pressed against the living room wall. Silence is all I can except for our heartbeats. Only an inch more and we'll be closer than ever.

"Sorry, but Maka…"

"Yes?" I can feel her breath as she speaks.

"I think there is something we need to talk about."

She nods her head and smiles.

**Now this is a cliffhanger. Chapter 5 will be in a week. Can you wait a week? I hope so because you have no choice. With that I bid thee farewell! Until next time my little teacups. (Wink)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Want another chapter? I thought you might be looking forward to yet another Soma FanFiction. **

**Time and location: 12:32 Maka and Soul's Living room. (Maka Pov)**

"Soul." I whispered into his ear. My tone was soft and sweet, but pleading for his touch.

Though it's too bad he didn't know how to be cool now. Sweat was beading at his forehead and his sly grin was swapped for a terrible poker face. I cupped his face with my hand, and he nuzzled deep into my palm. I watched his eyelids close as his expression sobered and changed into a peaceful one. He looked beautiful and I couldn't help myself. I closed the space between us, wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his…

"Woah." That was all he said before grabbing me for another kiss.

He's never been much for words and was more about action, so it wasn't surprising that he pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me harder and harder like he couldn't get enough.

Then without warning he let go of me, and his expression turned to gray. Soundlessly he turned around and walked away…

I stare at him till he was out of sight. I heard his bedroom door slam. I began to as I suspect he'd been doing and went deep into my thoughts.

I was now sitting in the corner of my living room with my back pressed against my dark, brown bookshelf. Was I not good enough? Was I just another game to Soul? I hoped we could still be partners after this. I began to grow tired from the fast rapid motions of my thoughts almost to the point of becoming sea sick. I closed my eyes, even if no good dreams could follow after a day like this.

**Done for the day. Now off to watch anime. See you all later when I write chapter six. Please note I'm too cool to own Soul Eater.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…Starts…Now… Read on my little teacups! Teacups= Viewers like you! (TBS joke)**

**Time and location: 1:30 pm Soul's room**

Staring at the almost blank white walls in my room I started recalling why I had walked away from something so beautiful. I know, I had said we needed to talk. Then why didn't we? This was a face palm moment indeed. I mean it's not surprising me the distant, quiet, and attempting to always be cool Soul would have problems with intimacy. Since my parents never really cared for me, I've never really understood what love was all about until a few minutes ago and it was too much.

I have to actually talk with Maka this time. I lifted my head to see out the window. It was a bright and sunny day. I stood up and walked in slow circles till I figured out what I was going to say to Maka. It didn't take long to realize how uncool I was to her.

My hand grew sweaty as I turned the doorknob. Maka must be in the living room, because it was too quiet in the hall. Maybe she's in her bedroom? After what we just did it wouldn't be surprising. The floor boards creaked as I walked down the hallway to where the kitchen and living room connected. On the wall there a picture I was always quite fond of. It was of Maka and me the first day we became Meister and weapon. Wow, how times have changed. I gazed into the frame.

"It was our beginning." I whispered.

After a few moments I continued to walk down the hall. Still the only sound being made was by my feet hitting the floor boards. I peered into the kitchen. No Maka. Then I turned my head to face the living room. There she was fast asleep against her book shelf. She was curled up in a ball and as cute as could be. I laid down beside her and stroked her hair. This could wait till she woke up. I placed her head on my lap. We fit together perfectly curve to curve. I just need to get over this thing. Damn…I really wish I was just fighting a Kishin. Things would be a lot easier.

**Chapter seven is on its way. Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings, I'm guessing you are in need of a seventh chapter and I would be more than delighted to provide you one.**

**Time and Location: Living Room 4:00 pm (Maka POV)**

Falling asleep next to my book shelf was not a new thing for me. Many nights I would lay there and read the inspiring adventures of numerous main characters and what they had gone through. Slaying great beasts or defeating wicked witches was a frequent event in the stories and comics I would read, but I was never one those girls that cared for the damsel in distress novels.

In waking up I realized that my head was not placed on the hard wooden floor as usual, but was rested on something soft yet firm. Soul must have used a pillow to prop up my head. What other explanation could there be? Was he still upset, or was it confused, or was it irritated? OH MY!

I will honestly never admit to understanding all the crazy things my weapon does. I buried my face deeper into the pillow till I could no longer get any deeper into its hold. Did my pillow just tense up? Unlikely… My head had to be resting on his lap. Oh no this could get weird.

"It might be best Maka if you get your head out of my crotch."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing.

"I…ummm… might…get…excited."

Yep, he was blushing. I couldn't help, but giggle at the thought of him being "Excited" and uncomfortable at the same time.

I picked up my head and looked into those blood red eyes. His face was the color of a ripe tomato. My guess is he did get excited and or was right now. His body faced me and his back was to the wall. Both of us were still sitting on the floor. I placed my hand on his upper thigh, putting pressure. He imitated a low yet soft growl. God was that hot. I wonder why he had just walked away less than 5 hours ago from me when we were doing the exact same thing as now. Too late (again) I'm just going to have to worry about that later and within seconds are lips met each other's. This time there was fire. It wasn't as sweet and innocent as the first time. I moved myself onto his lap while he slowed unbuttoned my jacket.

Still kissing we began to…

**See you next time. **

**Yeah, yeah you'll kill me if I don't make another chapter.**

**I promise I will. Goodbye. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Here is the eighth installment of my novel.**

**Oh and by the way. I'm too cool to own soul eater.**

**Time and Location: 4:08 Maka and Soul's living room (Mixture of Maka and Soul Pov)**

**(Maka Pov)**

Still kissing we began to stand up. Without hesitation and in and effortless motion Soul twirled me around so that I was pinned to our white walls almost like a picture frame. He lifted me up and put his knee between my legs to keep me there. Are faces at the same level I could see he wanted nothing more than to be here just her with me. I loved it. Feeling that intense amount of desire for another person can drive any one madly insane.

Well, we might have to start calling me crazy, because I'm enjoying this way too much to be considered sane.

**(Soul Pov) **

Wow, flat as a board and I still really like her. Maybe her bravery is what gets me, or those deep green eyes.

Those eyes always soften at my touch and are always welcoming, even during Maka chops I still enjoy looking at those emerald eyes.

God since when did I become this uncool. I need to get back to reality since I'm just staring into her eyes, while I have her pinned to this wall. She probably thinks I'm a fool right now.

**(Maka Pov)**

What the heck are you doing Soul? Kiss me. I did it the first time it's not hard. You can be such a foo-

**(Soul Pov)**

I put one of my hands up and caress her face. Her face turns into my hand and kisses it. I find it extremely cute and pull her lips to mine. This is so new and she's my first kiss. Well Blare attacking me all the time doesn't count.

Fighting back a nose bleed I cup her face more tightly. She kisses harder and when I go to grab her hand I notice it's shaking. This is too bad, so I pick her up and laid her on the couch. One small peck on the cheek and her grin widens.

"What do you want for dinner Maka?"

**(Maka Pov)**

Does it really matter you're going to burn it anyway.

"Anything you make!"

Soul laughs, "You sure?"

It's not like that question had a different meaning. Attempts to refrain a giant eye roll.

"I'm completely sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry Teacups, I have had no time to write. This is my fault and not yours. Please forgive me my little teacups, because I mean you no harm. Here is chapter nine, enjoy.**

**Time and Location: The next day/ 8:00 am/ soul's bedroom/ (Soul Pov)**

The sensation of my covers against my bare skin feels scratchy, yet satisfying. Too bad we have to go to school today. Man, this sucks. I need to get up before Maka walks in, so I had practically had to rip myself out of bed. Okay it was time for new boxers. I lagged all the way over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair. Now I just have to take these old ones off and-

Well, perfect timing as always Maka walks in. I'm obviously exposed to the highest extent. I can feel it coming…it's…a…NOSEBLEED. So not cool. Good thing I wasn't the only one freaking out. Maka's face was bright as a cherry. She'd quickly said sorry and slammed the door. I know she just saw all of me, but she didn't even look long. Was I not appealing? I glanced at the clock, no time. I threw on clothes and tripped down the stairs to my bike. Maka was just standing there leaning against the wall right next to my bike. She wouldn't look me in the face, but climbed on my motorcycle right after me. It was a quiet ride to school.

I wished she had talked to me, because I like hearing her voice.

For some odd reason I really like that girl. I'll try to talk to her when we sit down together in class. Till then I won't bother with it since she's probably just being a girl. How uncool.

**Short and to the point that's Soul. See you next time when I get a chance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot I wrote another chapter to post. Yes, yes I know… Don't get mad at me teacups. **

**Time and Location: 8:30am/ In front of the academy/ (Maka Pov)**

I think I've seen a bit too much of Soul today, since well you know.

Come on people I don't want to relive the event. Okay, that's not a complete lie. He did look well ummm…well…Shut up mind Shut up… Let's just say attractive! There you go that's a word that doesn't make me feel so dirty. That and perfect body and ivory skin pale, everything about him was flawless except for that awful scar. The scar I gave him…

I really do love him.

I am almost to the academy doors when from the side of my eye I catch a glimpse of Blackstar running.

Ouch! Blackstar tackled me to the ground. Squatting on top of me he slapped me in the face and said "What a sad meister you are! You can't even defend yourself from me, but I wouldn't expect you to since I'm the Star of the show!" he flexes his muscles and makes a Kodak smile. Soul grabs his arm tightly.

"Get up." Soul is holding back his anger and has one fist clenched.

"Slapping girls is uncool Blackstar." His voice now reaching a tone so mellow it's scary.

Then he yells over to Blackstar's weapon

"Tsubaki, can you help out?"

Tsubaki nods and picks up the other end of Blackstar they both proceed to carry him to class. Soul looks back while holding a flopping Blackstar by hand and foot and smiles back at me. He's always been a kind weapon and protector.

* * *

Death the kid walks up shortly after and grabs my hand to pull me up.

"Fix your clothes back to being symmetrical." He says politely though I know it's killing him.

"Nope, if you carry so much then fix them yourself." I raise my arms so he could do so.

Blackstar must have settled down quickly, because right then Soul walked out of the academy and found me with Death the kids hands down my pants.

**(Soul Pov)**

(Inside) **WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?** (Outside) I nod and turn around to walk right back in. Cool cats like me don't show emotions over a flat chested girl like that.

I strain myself to not care about it as I walk down the hall, but really Death the kid? I never began to think she'd stoup that low or am I the low? I knew the possibility of her being mad at me this morning for seeing me naked was something that I could be be more than happy to do and able to handle.

I thought I had fixed everything since I pulled crazy Blackstar off her. I guess I was wrong. Wow that's a shame. Did she really like me? Was yesterday just a onetime thing?

I pulled my hood over top of my head and walked into class.

Damn I really hate women.

**Okay today I ask you to reply with what gender you think I am.**

**Am I some brown haired girl who's already in love and writes to sooth her soul or am I a shy, quiet guy that doesn't ever want to admit he spends his time writing a love story?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello teacups! It has been a while has it not? Well, you know the doctor and his quirks. He never seems to bring me back to the **exact **time in the present on that tardis of his. Oh, I should answer that gender question eh? I'm a girl. Now back to the story!**

**Location and Time: 3:56 p.m. / Soul and Maka's house/ POV Maka**

"I care about you, MAKA!" It seems like soul has bottled this up all day and now that we're home he is letting his demons loose.

"And you think I don't care about you?" It was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Then why…WHY…Maka?" His cool cat demeanor was gone and his eyes were a tad red around the corners. I watched him turn around so that he was no longer facing me. I really hoped he wasn't crying, and speaking of which I don't think I've ever seen Soul cry. He would feel so stupid once I explained, or at least that was what I was hoping would happen. My eyes were focused down on my feet and I began to speak.

"Soul, Death the kid was just-"I was cut off by the loud thud of the front down slamming.

**(Soul Pov)**

I need to be alone. I need to figure this out in my head all by myself. So I drove my motorcycle all the way down to the end of town where I found a park and laid down, face up on the fluffy green grass. Damn, I thought to myself all these emotions are making me feel like a whining girl. I should probably have just punched Kid right in the face. Yeah, that what cool guys like me do. We take no prisoners and no flak. I rolled over to my side and began to frown.

"Jeez, I'm not cool at all." I said it out loud, because not a soul was close by (pun intended) or at least that's what I thought. I need to go home and finish talking to Maka, but it is just so comfy here. You know what I'm talking about, the sounds of birds chirping, the wind ruffling the trees, and that was all lovely up until a woman started screaming here head off in the distance.

"Bloody Hell," I murmured and turned my head to face the shrieking woman.

After seeing all of them I felt my palms grow sweaty, then I realized I'm Soul I can handle anything. With this thought my scared look had turned into a smirk along with some dangerously fierce eyes.

I was no longer that wimpy kid about to cry. I was a man about to kick some serious ass!

**What did he see? Will Maka ever be able to explain? These questions my teacups will be answered soon. I promise. Oh, and just so you know I'm too cool to own soul eater.**


End file.
